Akhir 2000 Tahun
by Rourin
Summary: Akhir dari 2000 Tahun semenjak kekuatan Titan diberikan kepada Raja Fritz-145. Ini adalah juga akhir dari mereka bertiga. "Lupakanlah semua tentang kami, dan hiduplah dengan bahagia esok hari."


**Akhir 2000 Tahun**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**

WARN : FANON GARIS KERAS! OOC! TIDAK SESUAI DENGAN EKSPETASI ANDA!

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

.

.

"Entah kenapa aku jadi ingat dulu, kau berkata ingin memusnahkan semua titan. Lihat sekarang, kau benar-benar melakukannya." tutur Mikasa. Namun, Eren hanya diam. Laki-laki itu terus menuntunnya untuk duduk di sebuah kursi dengan sandaran lengan. "Hei, Eren..."

"..."

"Maukah kau mengenakan syal ini padaku?"

Mikasa melepaskan syal merah yang selalu setia membalut lehernya, pemberian Eren. Walaupun wujudnya tak lagi sebagus dulu, tidak sehangat dulu lagi saat memakainya, Mikasa sangat menghargainya sama seperti pertama kali Eren memberikannya. Dia tidak pernah bisa membayangkan, bagaimana kehidupannya sekarang jika Eren tidak pernah datang menyelamatkan dari para pembunuh itu. Insting Ackerman pasti tidak akan pernah hidup dalam diri Mikasa. Sebuah tempat hiburan malam pasti akan menjadi rumahnya. Bukan Eren.

Eren mengambil syal merah dari tangan Mikasa, "Tentu saja." Katanya singkat.

Mikasa tersenyum memperhatikan bagaimana Eren melakukannya dengan sangat kaku. "Benar, katamu."

Dahi Eren berkerut samar, "Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu?"

"Kalau bahkan untuk selamanya, kau akan memakaikan syal ini padaku. Sebanyak apapun yang aku mau." Mikasa menarik syal merah yang telah kembali membalut lehernya itu hingga ke atas hidung. "Terima kasih, Eren."

Gurat kepedihan kembali terlihat di mata Eren. Laki-laki itu lalu menunduk, "Maaf, hanya itu yang dapat aku lakukan untukmu, Mikasa."

Mikasa menggeleng, "Sangat banyak hal yang kau lakukan, Eren. Kita – umat manusia – tidak akan sampai sejauh ini jika bukan karena dirimu. Lagipula, dengan begini sejarah tidak akan terulang lagi seperti katamu 'kan?"

"Walaupun, bukan seperti ini akhir yang kau inginkan?" Eren seolah menyinggung paradoks yang dilakukan Mikasa. Dia sedikit membungkuk untuk menyamakan wajah dan menyentuh kedua bahu Mikasa. "Aku tahu kau menangis semalaman. Armin yang mengatakannya padaku."

Kepalan tangan Mikasa semakin erat di atas lutut. "Kalau kau tahu begitu, maka teruslah hidup bersamaku, Eren." Katanya parau.

"Kau tahu cepat atau lambat aku akan mati, Mikasa. Aku dan Armin dengan menjadi seorang shifter pun tetap saja – " Eren mendengus gusar, "Sudahlah... Kita tunggu Armin sebentar lagi."

"Apa kau sedang memintaku untuk berpamitan dengan Armin juga, Eren?"

"..."

"Yah, bagaimanapun juga ide sebagus ini memang hanya Armin yang bisa mencetuskan. Kalian – " Mikasa mulai terisak, "Sungguh, kali ini Eren dan Armin jahat sekali padaku."

"Mikasa –"

"Tidak bisakah aku ikut denganmu, Eren?"

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka, Armin masuk dengan napas terengah-engah. "Maaf, aku baru saja selesai."

"Hei, Armin." Mikasa menatap Armin lurus. "Tidak bisakah aku ikut dengan kalian berdua?"

Pandangan Armin menyendu, "Mikasa..."

.

.

.

.

"Armin, apa memusnahkan semua titan adalah satu-satunya cara?"

"Kau tahu dimusnahkan bukan kata yang tepat, Mikasa." ralat Armin. "Kita hanya mengembalikan kekuatan yang Raja Fritz pinjam. Hanya itu."

"Tapi itu sama saja dengan pembantaian semua shifter, bukan?"

Armin yakin diam adalah pilihan yang tepat. Bukan pembicaraan seperti ini yang seharusnya mereka lakukan di akhir-akhir. Bukan enggan menjawab pula, tapi setiap rapat yang dilakukan hingga sampai keputusan untuk 'mengembalikan kekuatan titan' Mikasa tidak pernah absen.

"Bagaimana denganmu Eren? Padahal, belum lama kau menguasai kekuatan Founding Titan. Bukankah belum tentu juga rangkaian mimpi dari masa lalu itu selesai setelah nihil selama satu bulan?"

"..."

"Hei, Armin. Bukankah masih banyak waktu untuk memikirkan akhirnya?"

Armin mengalihkan pandangan dari Mikasa, "Kita di sini bukan untuk membicarakan hal itu."

"Jadi, kau di sini hanya untuk mengucapkan perpisahan denganku, Armin?"

"Bu-bukan begitu maksudku, Mikasa! Sungguh!"

"Tapi, katamu – "

"Cukup, Mikasa!" lerai Eren tegas. Dia meraih bahu Mikasa untuk berhadapan dengannya. "Sekarang dengarkan aku! Kami tidak bermaksud jahat untuk melakukan ini padamu, Mikasa! Kami melakukan ini untuk kebaikanmu!" Eren mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Mikasa, "Satu hal lagi yang harus kau tahu –!"

 _BUAGGHH!_

Eren terpelanting ke belakang karena tinju Mikasa.

"Eren!" Armin seketika menghampiri Eren dan membantunya kembali bangun.

"MENJAUH DARIKU!" hardik Mikasa dengan air mata berderai membasahi pipinya. "Jika kalian sebegitu keras kepalanya untuk mati, maka setidaknya aku ingin bisa terus mengingat kalian berdua! Apa salah untuk menyimpan kenangan bersama mereka yang aku sayangi?!"

"..."

"..."

Tangisan Mikasa semakin menjadi di ruangan itu. Tubuh perempuan itu melesak hingga ke bawah, jatuh tak kuasa menahan beban seberat ini pada pundaknya. Dia paham sekarang, Eren dan Armin tetap akan meninggalkannya. Tapi, tidak dengan Mikasa yang masih mengingat semua kenangan diantara mereka. Dua laki-laki itu sangat paham Mikasa tidak akan bertahan hidup lebih lama setelah mereka pergi. Terbukti saat Eren pertama kalinya ditelan hidup-hidup oleh Titan.

"Ne, apa aku sungguh tidak boleh ikut dengan kalian? Eren, Armin...?"

.

.

.

"Kau juga tahu, Mikasa. Dengan adanya kekuatan ini, maka peperangan tidak akan pernah berakhir. Dunia yang damai hanya sekadar kalimat manis. Belahan negara lain pun sudah tidak ingin terlibat dengan kehilangan lebih banyak nyawa karena dipaksa untuk ikut serta dalam memperebutkan kekuatan titan ini. Mereka mengecam. Aku setuju tidak ada keuntungan apa pun dari kekuatan ini. Raja Fritz mengadakan kontrak dengan dasar keegoisan. Mengembalikannya adalah keputusan yang bijak. Teknologi saat ini juga telah berkembang pesat, hubungan yang baik antar bangsa menjadi lebih penting. Saling membantu untuk saling mensejahterakan. Demi menciptakan dunia yang lebih baik. Melupakan segala hal mengenai Titan – "

"Aku tahu itu, Armin." potong Mikasa.

Armin merasakan matanya semakin panas hingga melelehkan air mata, "Aku hanya tidak ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal padamu." Katanya dengan suara parau. "Terima kasih atas semuanya, Mikasa. Teruslah hidup dan temukan banyak kebahagiaan di dunia yang baru. Maaf tidak ada yang bisa kuberikan padamu. Maafkan aku."

Air mata Mikasa kembali mengalir deras, dipeluknya Armin hingga ia puas menangis di bahunya. "Kau – bocah culun yang lemah dan selalu ditindas, " Mikasa terisak, "Paman, Ibu dan Ayahmu, mereka pasti terkejut dan bangga sekali saat bertemu denganmu nanti, Armin. Terima kasih dan selamat tinggal, Bintangku."

Armin mengecup kening Mikasa, "Tentu saja. Dan bagiku, kau selalu menjadi wanita paling kuat, Mikasa. Semoga kau bahagia." ucapnya lalu berusaha tersenyum dan melepaskan pelukan. Memberi kesempatan bagi Eren yang sedaritadi diam bagai patung dengan wajah paling merana. Dialah eksekutor yang memanipulasi ingatan semua orang.

"Eren...," Mikasa mengadahkan wajahnya begitu laki-laki yang menjadi porosnya selama ini berdiri di hadapannya, "Eren..."

Eren berlutut dan menggenggam tangan Mikasa dengan hangat, "Aku di sini, Mikasa." Katanya pelan. "Aku dan Armin akan bersamamu hingga akhir. Jadi jangan khawatir, aku berjanji tidak akan ada hal yang menakutkan dan menyedihkan lagi pada memori yang baru."

Mikasa hanya menangis.

"Sshh..." Eren mengelus surai hitam Mikasa dengan lembut, "Semua akan baik-baik saja, Mikasa. Sekarang ada hal yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu. Dengarkanlah ucapanku baik-baik, ya?"

Mikasa menggeleng, kedua tangannya menutup telinga. Suara adalah perantara Founding Titan untuk memanipulasi ingatan. "Kenapa –" tanyanya sambil terisak, "Kenapa kau berkata sangat lembut padaku di saat seperti ini? Aku tidak ingin melupakanmu, Eren. Hanya itu."

"..."

"Kumohon..."

Eren menggeleng tanpa bersitatap dengan Mikasa.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Eren terpaku beberapa saat. Bola matanya yang melebar dengan jelas melihat senyum seorang gadis yang putus asa – di tengah pengakuan yang seharusnya menjadi momen manis tak terlupakan. "Sungguh aku –" Eren menghela napas panjang dan berat, "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus membalasnya sekarang." Katanya jujur.

Air mata Mikasa kembali terjatuh.

"Tapi, kau orang yang sangat berarti untukku, Mikasa. Aku bersungguh-sungguh." Bola mata Eren juga ikut meyakinkan Mikasa selain dengan ucapannya. "Jadi, setelah ini aku ingin kau hidup bahagia."

"Cium aku jika semua ucapanmu itu benar– "

Dan Eren sungguh membuktikan perkataannya.

.

.

.

Jika itu keinginan terakhir Eren yang tujuannya adalah untuk dirinya. Kebahagiaan Mikasa. Maka ia akan coba lakukan supaya Eren dapat melihatnya walau sebentar –

Sebelum suara itu menggema hingga ke dalam dirinya dan memberikan lupa. Sebelum semua memori tergantikan dengan yang baru tanpa adanya Eren Jaeger atau Armin Arlret. Sebelum semua perasaan dalam hati menguap ke atas langit yang tak berbatas. Sebelum semuanya benar-benar menghilang tanpa ia sadari.

Hingga akhirnya Mikasa seolah terbangun dari mimpi buruk yang indah seorang diri –

Gadis oriental itu tersenyum tulus untuk terakhir kalinya dan mengucapkan kata perpisahan kepada orang yang dengan sungguh ia curahkan semua isi hati.

" _Goodbye, Eren."_

.

.

.

"Lupakanlah semua tentang kami, dan hiduplah dengan bahagia esok hari."

Untukmu setelah 2000 tahun.

 **FIN**

.

.

 **A/N** :

Jadi, fanfic ini hanya berdasarkan ; **Pertama** , pemikiran seonggok fangirl gak mutu macem saya _**JIKA**_ akhir dari kisah Shingeki no Kyojin adalah memusnahkan kekuatan Titan. Biar caranya yang ambigu di sini ehe. Yah, berhubung di awal cerita keinginan Eren _sesungguhnya_ adalah memusnahkan semua Titan. _Tidak peduli karakter penting mana yang harus dikorbankan_. **Kedua,** berdasarkan mimpi (tapi ada yang mengatakan bahwa itu adalah ingatan masa depan yang dikirimkan ke masa lalu) Eren di **chapter 01 : untukmu dalam 2000 tahun** yang memperlihatkan sosok Mikasa dengan rambut pendek – sedangkan, waktu kecil rambut Mikasa panjang – mengatakan 'Goodbye, Eren.' . **Ketiga,** kemampuan Founding Titan yang dimiliki Eren Jaeger dapat memanipulasi ingatan seseorang tanpa perlu transformasi ke bentuk Titan. Ini kurang lebih meniru adegan Freida-Historia di **manga** **chapter 54**. **Terakhir, NGARANG.** Biasalah, namanya juga buat fanfic. Unleash your imagination! Asal ada ide ini itu, sambung ini itu, jadilah..

Fanfic abal-abal bau ketek belum mandi – itu kalau saya.

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca. Saya juga sangat menghargai berbagai bentuk balasan dari para pembaca – eh, *slapped*

See you in other story!

((Dengan beberapa perubahan, 03 September. 2018.))


End file.
